Astro Chocolate
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Kisame was never confident in finding a girlfriend- until he met an angel. But his Angel has a secret- she's Jiriya's NEICE. A story about how love is sometimes found in the wrong place. KisaOC
1. Chapter 1

Astro Chocolate

Chapter 1

_Angel at the Beach_

* * *

"Kisame?"

"Yeah, Itachi?"

"You need a girlfriend."

Kisame Hoshigaki sweatdropped, lowering his gaze. "Y-Yeah- whatever."

"I'm serious, Kisame, you have nothing to do all day but constantly reapply bandages to Samehada!" Itachi yelled at his partner, who sighed.

"Are you kidding, Itachi? Who would dare date me?"

"I'm sure there's someone who's turned on by blue skin, gills, sharp teeth, and-um- small pupils..."

"You're a jerk, Itachi, you know that?" Kisame growled, standing up.

"Kisame, I didn't mean it like that-!" Kisame stormed out of the base, leaving Itachi alone. "Idiot." Itachi muttered.

**-Beach-**

Kisame walked alone the shores solemnly, not wanting to be disturbed. He looked out, stopping, as he gazed at the rest of the beach. Girls played volleyball with boys. Guys held hands and walked in the low tides with they girlfriends, who held their shoes and wore either a bikini or a cover up. He spoted a single girl, sitting alone on a rock, looking out to the sea, blonde hair blowing on the wind. Kisame blushed slightly at how the sun glistened on her slightly wet hair from the spray of the salt waves, crashing against the rock she perched on, turning her hair a orangish-red, as well as making an illusion of wings on her back.

An angel-

He blinked, and saw the wings fade, as the angel lowered her head, the gentle ocean breezy, making it dance on the winds. Kisame swallowed, before walking towards her, stopping, when he stood next to the rock she was on. She looked down, her eyes slightly red and a bit puffy- as if she had been crying. She blinked away tears. "C-Can I help you?"

Kisame blinked, realizing where he was. His feet hand just- taken him there. His mouth went dry, and when he tried to say 'I'm sorry for staring', nothing came out- his mind was completely blank. "I- didn't know- angels could cry-" He didn't know where it came from- but even thought it was his voice, he didn't know if they were his words. She frowned, looking away.

"Thank you, but if I'm an angel- then I'm terrible at my job."

"How so?" Kisame said- half of him didn't care- the other half was taking control of this situation today, though.

"My boyfriend- he broke up with me to go chase after some other girl's skirt-" She said, looking down. "I guess- I'm a damned angel- if I can't be with someone."

"Well- I think- he was an idiot for doing such a thing." She looked at Kisame, and smiled.

"Y-You're such a sweetheart!" She said, wiping away tears. "You're not like the other guys- you're cooler than any other guy I've ever met-" She stood up on the rock, stepping forward, but slipped on it because of the ocean waves crashing against it. She yelped, falling, from the 15 foot high rock. Kisame ran up the rock, grabbed her, and jumped back down, holding her. She blushed. "W-Wow! That was awesome! Are you a Ninja or something?" She asked quietly.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine." Kisame set her down. "Whoa- you have SO earned my phone number!" She said. "Oh- wait- we didn't properly introduce ourslves- I'm Kara." She smiled.

"I-I'm Kisame." He said. "You don't think I'm- weird- at all?"

"Why would I? You've got a cool skin color, and I think tall guys are sexy, and you're, like, twice my size." she smiled, handing him a piece of paper. "Here is my number- if you wanna chat or meet up, call me, ok?" She smiled, before gesturing him closer, making him lean down. She put her hands on his shoulders, using them for support to pull herself up on her tip-toes, and kissed him on the cheek, before letting go and walking off. "That's a 'thank you' for saving my butt- later!" She said, walking off, leaving him there, stunned. He slowly stood up, holding his cheek, before his lips slowly and cautiously, curled up into a large grin.

He'd been kissed by a GIRL!

**-Akatsuki Base-**

"...A-and then, I ran up the rock and caught her, and she said I was cooler than any other guy she's ever met. Then, she kissed me on the cheek, and gave me her number!" Itachi smiled.

"You see? I told you there are girls out there who like you, and you've already found one! Good for you Kisame!" Itachi said. "Now- all you need to do is tell her everything-" Kisame nodded, and there was silence for a while. "Well? Aren't you going to call her?"

"I would, but my mouth goes dry- what will I say?"

"Ask her out-" Itachi suggested. "Then tell her she needs to know some things about you. If she's ok with that, then it'll work out fine." That sounded relatively easy to Kisame- so, he called her up on his cell phone (He didn't give her his number because he didn't know it.) After the second ring, she answered.

_"Kisame-San?"_

"Y-Yes?"

_"Hey! Are you using a friend's phone or your own?"_

"M-My own phone-"

_"Ok- I'll save you number right away-"_

"Um- Kara- can I call you Ka-Chan?"_"Only if I can call you Ki-Kun." _He blushed slightly, but nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanna tell you some things you seriously need to know about me-" _"Oh, me too! I've been totally waiting for you to call." _"Well, ladies first then-" _"Ok, get ready for it- I'm a really bad cook." _"That's not so bad-"

They spent the next two hours on the phone, telling each other EVERYTHING. From Kisame's gills under his eyes, to her being probably the worst ninja- she was actually studying as an artist. Finally, when it was midnight, she admitted reluctantly, that she had to go to bed- and invited him to a party at her friend's house the next day and told him to bring casual clothes. And that's when Kisame asked her out- and she even agreed! He eventually hung up, happy- dreams came easier to him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Astro Chocolate

Chapter 2

_The Party_

* * *

**&% **Akatsuki Base **%&**

"Are you sure they will fit me?" Kisame asked, looking at a pile of clothes Itachi had tossed him.

"Heck yeah! She said casual, yeah? I'm sure she'll be wearing something similar." Itachi reasurred him. But put your Akatsuki cloak and your headband in your lap bag- just in case, you know?" Kisame nodded, following Itachi's instructions. Kisame changed into the large, plain T-shirt and jeans, looking at himself- he actually looked good. Itachi had given him a ratty old jean lap bag- to carry his stuff in. He threw a head band from his village in there- the one you tie behind your head- and some kunai. He lifted the shoulder strap over his head to rest on the left side of his neck, as it hung at his waist on the right. "Hey, you look good!" Itachi commented.

"You think she'll like it?" He asked unsurely.

"Yeah!" Itachi grinned. "Now go meet her before she leaves you!" Kisame nodded, and dashed out the door. They had agreed the night before, to meet at the beach.

Kara stood there looking out at the sparkeling waters of the ocean, when Kisame came by. She looked over and smiled. "Wow! you look so cool, Ki-Kun!" She said. "What do you think of my outfit? Does it fit?" She asked, arms out, turning around. She wore a thin white sundress-like blouse/ tang-top that went to her waist, and a pair of shorts. Under her partially see-through blouse, she wore a blue-and-white-striped bikini top, and could make out the ties of the bottom of her bikini just barely, over her shorts. "I was planning on going swimming after the party, so I threw on a bathing suit."

"Y-You look great, Ka-chan." He said, grabbing her hand in his."So- where's this party?"

"Not too far." She smiled, grabbing his free hand with her other hand, pulling him back. "Come on, we gotta go this way! It'll take about 5 minutes to get there- I'm sorry-"

"For what?"

"Making you walk."

"I'm fine." He said. "I like walking- clears the head." He grinned, making her laugh.

"Yes it does."

**&% **Konoha **%&**

Kara and Kisame when to the party which was for her friend TenTen in Konoha. Kisame didn't mind- even thought he was an Akatsuki and wasn't supposed to be there- he was just happy he had a cute girl like Kara to go with.

Since it was TenTen's party, it was a sleep over- and boys were invited. And they even played a few games- one of them, was 15 minutes in heaven (Originally 7). They doodled on a slip of paper and dropped it in a hat, which was then passed around. Unfortunately, they didn't have a blind fold- but Kisame offered up his headband- they were over joyed.

"Ok, since Ka-Chan, you pick." TenTen smiled. Kara put her hand in and grabbed one. "What did you get?"

"I got a goldfish-" She smiled, standing up, as did TenTen, so she could tie the headband around her friend's eyes, before they put her in the closet. Kisame stood up and entered the closet, shutting the door behind him to all the 'Good luck's the other party guests told him. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark, and sat her just standing there, hidden by the long coats and scarfs. He walked over to her, pulling her close.

"I'll be nice." He said. Itachi had given him a crash course on girls- and that he had to at LEAST get to first base with her today. Kisame found a long scarf and tied her wrists together, before putting the scarf over the hanger rod on the right side of the closet. He pulled it down to the point were her arms were above her head, before tying it securely (but easy to undo), and locking the door. He walked back to her and leaned down, putting his hands on her shoulders. Even thought this had been his first date- EVER- Itachi's lesson was really helpful.

"Um- C-Could you untie me?" She requested kindly, making him smirk.

"In a minute." He said, before kissing her. Her lips were amazingly warm and soft. He withdrew, licking his lips- she had some type of flavored lipbalm on- "What is that, Coca Cola?"

"A-Actually it's watermelon." She admitted shyly. He losed his eyes- she had a nice voice. Kisame kissed her again, slipping her tongue in this time, pulling her against him, getting a moan from her. Eventually, they had to surface for air, the kiss alone, left her panting lightly for breath. He kissed her again- every kiss, gentle and tender, his hands slipping under her blouse, making her squirm uncomfortably, as his tongue battled with hers for dominance. At once point, he stopped hikking her, and trailed kisses up and down her neck and jaw-line, before kneeling down, hands on the sides of her stomach, kissing the area around her belly button, making her breathing quicken. Kisame picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her back to the wall and her front against his chest. He reached up and pulled a certain part of the tie he was made, and it instantly came loose, releasing her like he promised. She wrapped her now free arms, around his neck, pulling her closer to her, their kissing becoming hotter and more passionate before-

_'Bang, Bang, Bang'_

_"Times up!" _TenTen yelled. Kisame put her down.

"Until we meet again-" Kisame said, kissing her one last time, before walking out and quickly making his way back to his seat. "Don't any of you tell her it was me." He snapped, and they all agreed, as Kara came out. TenTen removed the headband, and Kara stod there- in tears.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, K-Ki-Kun!" She cried, running over to him and hugging him. "I let some weirdo feel me up! must be the worst girlfriend!" Kisame sweat dropped.

"It's ok, I forgive you- it's just a game after all." Kisame said, strokign her hair soothingly. _If she starts crying, gently stroke her hair- that clms them down- and they them things like, 'It's all right, I'm here' or 'It doesn't matter because you still have me', got it? _Itachi's words came to mind. _Oh, and add a warm smile._ "Its alright, Kara, seriously." Kara looked up at him, tears in hereyes. "As long as you're honest, you've forgiven." She smiled- and everyone else cooed and awed, as Kara hugged him.

"thanks! Do you mind if I sit in your lap?" He shook his head, and crossed his legs, making a suitible resting place for her. She sat in his criss-crossed lap, holding his hands, intertwining her fingers with his.

"You two make a good couple!" TenTen smiled, making Kara blush.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! He's so much better for you then Neji was! Maybe your Uncle will like him too!" Kara looked down.

"Maybe." She said. Kisame leaned down and kissed her on the neck, making her giggle cutely.

**&% **Akatsuki Base **%&**

"So- this is the lucky girl?" Itachi asked, looking at Kara who clung tightly to Kisame's arm fearfully. "Where you taking her?"

"...My room..." Kisame muttered.

"Going to loseyour virginity? I'm so proud of you!" Itachi chuckled. Kisame rolled his eyes, walking past his partner to his room. He locked the door behind them, letting Kara run and jump on his bed.

"Wow, it's so soft!" she smiled, Kisame walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hm." He said simply. Kara got on her hands and knees.

"Kisame, I'm really, really sorry about the 15 minutes in heaven thing- I feel really bad about it. So- I wanna know if there's anythign I can to to make up for it." She said.

"You can kiss me." He said.

"That simple? Done!" She remarked, sitting up on her knees on his bed next to him, turning his head to the side gently with her hands on either side of his face, kissing him gently. Kisame wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, his other hand on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. She abruptly withdrew, eyes wide open. "You were the one in the closet at TenTen's party!" She exclaimed, making him smirk.

"Guilty as charged." She sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad! I thought I had made out with a complete stranger-"

"You basically did." She smiled, resting her forehead on his.

"No- I know everything about you- so you're not a stranger." She told him.

"Go Kisame! Get some!" Itachi yelled, maiing them both flinch.

"What the hell, Itachi?" Kisame yelled.

"Oh- sorry- I picked your lock to watch the awesome make-out- and you do pretty well!" Itachi chirped. Kara hid behind Kisame, but it didn't help much, because he got up and kicked Itachi out of his room and chakra sealed the door so he couldn't get in. Kisame went back over to the bed and laid down Kara crawled over to him, kneeling next to him. Kisame reached up, caressing her cheek. Kara lightly held his hand there, closing her eyes peacefully. He pulled her down and kissed her, before pulling her next to him and cuddling up with her.

"Le't go to sleep." There was no answer, making him look down. She already rested her head on his chest, and her breathing was peaceful. She was sleep. Kisame reached down, tilting her chin up to kiss her once more, before burrowing into her neck, falling asleep to the warming aroma of brown maple sugar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Astro Chocolate**

Chapter 3

_The Genin with the exotic markings_

* * *

Kara woke up to the ringing of her cell phone. She sat up, looking around, not knowing this unfamiliar place- but she looked over and sawKisame laying to her left. She smiled, turning and answering her phone. "Hello?"

_"Kara, I'd like you home now. Where are you?"_

"I'm at my friends, Uncle. But I'll be home soon."

_"Fine." _There was a click, and she hung up. She reached over to Kisame, shaking him lightly.

"Kisame, wake up..." He opened his eyes half way, looking at her, before he smiled.

" 'Morning." He said, sitting up to kiss her, before pulling her back down and getting on top of her.

"I need to go home, Kisame-" She said through a series of kisses.

"Why leave so soon? Can't you stay a little longer?" He asking, kissing her neck, lightly nipping at he weak spot. She squirmed in pleasure. Half of her wanted to stay with him, the other half wanted her to go home to shower and change. Kisame hugged her to him, one hand going up her shirt. She blushed and closed her eyes shut tightly, lightly biting her lip. She refused to give in, quickly shoving him off.

"STOP IT!" Kisame withdrew. "Listen, I have to get home- at least tell my Uncle that I'm ok." Kisame nodded.

"Ok. Let me throw on some clothes and we'll go." Kisame said, kissing her on the cheek gently. "Sorry. I didn't hear you the first time."

"I-Its ok-" Kisame got up and threw on a fresh pair of clothes, going to Sasoris room and asking for something for Kara. Sasori looked her over, and offered her a cute maid outfit that fit perfectly. They left after everyone had met Kara.

**&% **Konoha **%&**

Kara walked through the back alleys of Konoha, Kisame with her. They went to the spa- her Uncle would probably be there. They approached a white-haired man, peeping in on the women's bath through a hole. "UNCLE!" He jolted and quickly whipped around.

"Kara! T-There you are!"

"OH NO, ITS A PEEPING TOM!" She yelled, as suddenly, all the girls in the bath house came out, glaring athim, before beating him up. Kara went over and hugged him in his battered state. "You should know better! Anyways, Uncle, this is my boyfriend, Kisame." The man regained his posture and thats when Kisame recognized him. He was one of the three legendary Sannin- This was her uncle.

"I'm Jiriya- its very nice to meet you, Kisame Hoshigaki." Kara gasped, a sparkle in her eyes, as Kisame twitched.

"You two know each other?" Kara asked.

"I study up. Kara, you're dating an S-Class Ninja- you know that, right?"

"Yep." Kara said. "Cool, huh?"

"I don't want you dating him, Kara." Jiriya said sternly, but she smiled. "I'm serious! Don't smile at me like that! I don't want you going out with a criminal in the Bingo book!"

"Thanks you for caring, Uncle, but Kisame's a sweetheart. He'd never hurt me!"

"I'm more worried about those- other-criminals." Jiriya admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Kisame nodded.

"I understand your concern, but I assure you, no harm will come to your neice in my care."

"And if you leave her alone? What if your buddies have their fun with her? I won't allow such a thing to happen. She's too young to have children." Kisame sweat dropped. "And what the hell are you making here wear?"

"I-I won't allow that to happen-" He couldn't think of anything to say to reassure him, as Jiriya glared him down.

"Come on, Kara, I'm taking you back to the house." Jiriya said.

"B-But Uncle!"

"And you're grounded! House arrest! Chained! You're literally, only being seeing the sun from your windows!" Jiriya fumed, dragging her away from Kisame.

"B-But Uncle-!" She protested, looking back at Kisame, reaching for him. He grabbed the reach hand, pulling her closer to him, making Jiriya stop at the slight tug.

"I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding." He said. "She's not going anywhere but with me back to the Akatsuki Base."

"She's my niece, and I'm her legal Guardian. So I say what's right!" Jiriya stated firmly. "Now let go of her." Kisame pulled her closer ever more, an arm around her waist.

"Kisame let go-" She smiled up at him. "I don't want you to fight. Then I'll have to heal my Uncle's wounds." Kisame snorted, unhappy with her decision. Jiriya released her as did Kisame- but he pulled her against him and kissed her. Jiriya just watched in horror and fasination, as He wrapped her arms around Kisame's neck, pulling him lower down, deepening the make-out session, before Jiriya pulled them apart.

"You stay away from my Niece, you hear me!?" Jiriya snarled, before dragging her away from Kisame. Kara's mouth moves, forming ilent words that Jiriya could not hear, to Kisame.

_'See you soon'_

Kisame nodded, making her smile, before she turned back and made a dramatic scene.

**&% **Jiriya's House **%&**

"I can't believe you, Kara!" Uncle yelled. I had never seen him so mad- so serious- aside from that one time. This guy with jet black hair came over to my house with flowers, and asked me out, and then Uncle yelled at him. I think his name was 'Sasuke' or 'Orochimaru'. Something like that. Uncle shoved me into my room and slammed the door shut, locking it from outside.

"Uncle, don't do this!"I yelled, in tears.

"You can come out when you promise me you'll stop dating him! Every guy you date has a rap sheet!" Jiriya yelled. "When you promise that you'll date better guys, you can come out." He yelled from behind the door. She collapsed on her bed, hugging her pillow to her bosom. She sat there in silence, hearing shifting, making her look at her door. She saw her uncle's feet, before he took residence in front of her door, his back to it. He always did this. "Where were you? I was worried."

"There I was is none of your buisness!" She spat.

"I know you're mad, but I only wish for the best for you, Kara. Ever since your parents-" She remembered the horrible memories. "-I know I'm not a very good parent, but I'm trying, you know?"

"...ok..."

"I'll check up on you in an hour." He said, getting up and walking away. I puled out an index card form my nightstand drawer, folded it in half, and scribbled a message on the blank side. I propped it up on my night stand, pulling out my chap stick and applying it, before kissing the card. There was the faint tapping on my window, making me get up and go to the window. Kisame sat on the branch close to my window, grinning. I opened it, crossing my arms on the window sill, laying my cheek on top of them. "Lost, Romeo?"

" No way in hell." He said pulling my face closer, kissing me. The kiss was warm and soft- loving and gentle. I pulled back.

"I'll pack a bag, ok?" I said, letting him in my room, as I hurridly packed my things. "Ready!" I said, about to turn around, but his hand slammed into the wall next to my head. I looked at him and he leaned down.

"You're so cute-" Kisame said, kissing me again. It was so fast. First, it's be a simple kiss, and then we were making out on my bed. He pulled back this time, licking his lips. "Delicious- we should finish this in my room, eh?" I nodded, getting up to shut and lock my window and grab my bag. He wrapped an arm around me and we vanished out of my room.

**&%** Akatsuki Base **%&**

"Woohoo, Kisame!" His peers cheered, making the make-out session come to an abrupt stop.

"You getting some of that tonight?" Hidan asked, before Kisame growled, picking her up.

"Not infront of you!" Kisame snapped.

"Can I make her dresses? She's a missing nin now,right?" Sasori questioned. Kara smiled.

"Go on ahead! I like clothes!" Then- they all started arguing over what type of dress to make her for being a new member. "Kisame?" She asked after he dropped her on his bed and locked the door.

"Yeah?"

"Don't I have to be a ninja- to be in your group?" She asked quietly, before he kissed her.

"Yeah- you ARE a ninja, right?"

"N-No." She looked down, tears in her eyes. "I passed the test and I have a head band- but my Uncle told me I can't be a ninja-so I can't be in your organization- I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. Itachi picked the lock.

"I hear crying- what did you do?"

"She's sad because she can't be part of the akatsuki." Kisame sad, comforting her.

"...Does she have a headband?"

"Yeah."

"If we get the 'ok' from Pein, we could probably make her an Akatsuki trainee right off the bat- I'll convince everyone else to pitch in on her training. We could each get a week to train her, and she'll be criminal-material in a couple months." Itachi suggested. "But there's still Pein to deal with..." Kisame thought about it, getting up.

"You can use the Base locker room to shower. I'm sure you'll find everything there." She nodded, getting up and asking Itachi to shower here where the bath house was.

**&% **Akatsuki Bathhouse **%&**

She stood there in the water, looking down. A ninja- that's what they wanted her to be. She lowered her gaze. How could she be a ninja? She wasn't fast- wasn't strong- she wasn't even close to being a qualified ninja. She looked at the water, performing seveal hand seals. _Come on, come on, come on-_ The water lifted out of the pool and took the form of a eel. It wrapped around her lovingly. This is all she could do- move water- that's it. It wasn't even a jutsu. She couldn't do anything- no matter how much she tried, she passed the academy- barely. The watter fell back into the pool, and she got out, going to the showers, turning on the water in one of the stalls. She looked around- making sure no one could see, before dropping her towel, letting it fall around her ankles.

Kisame had walked in, but she didn't notice, and he immediately stopped in his tracks.

There were symbols and tattoos embedded in her entire back side. She was washing herself off, pulling her hair over her shoulder, even more engravings on the small of her neck. She kept washing herself- and only when she exited with her towel around herself, did she notice him. She blushed, and stood there- they both stared at one another. Suddenly, tears formed in her eyes and she looked away. "I'm hideous, don't look at me-" Kara cried, covering her face. Kisame walked over to her, making her look up at him, scared. "My uncle said that I'd be killed if anyone sway my back- I-I'm so sorry!" She appologized, but she was backed into the shower stall. Kisame shut the door behind him, locking them both in the small stall. Kisame kept his eyes on her, even as he reached up and turned on the shower. She flinched from the coldness of the water, but it got warmer. "I-I'm soory. You probably don't even like me anymore. I'm not even a ninja and I'm ugly-"

"Shut up." Kisame snapped, making her go quiet, tears in the corners of her eyes. He pinned her to the shower stall wall with one hand, the other undid the tie for her towel and his own. "I don't care if you have a tattoo on your entire back- I don't care if you're just a Genin- I don't care." He said sternly. "All I care about, is if you like me and your safety- that's it."

"I do like you, Kisame!" Kara exclaimed, as he leaned down.

"Prove it. Kiss me then. Not because I said so, but because you like me." Kara kissed him passionately, and he pulled her into him. The water drenched them, but they didn't care. Kisame gingerly put his hands on her hips, as she put hers on his shoulders. "This may sound kind of weird, but- I'm really nervous-"

"Never seen a girl naked?"

"No-"

"Well, I've never seen a guy naked, and you're the first one to see me naked-" She blushed bashfully. "I'm so embarrased-"

"No need to be- you've got a great body-" She smiled.

"Thanks-" She said, before he kissed her, nibbling lightly on her lower lip.

"I've only known you for three days but- I think- I love you-" Kisame said quietly, making her smile.

"I think so too." Kara giggled, before they kissed. He lowered to her chest, making her blush severly. Suddenly, she flinched. "K-Kisame that hurt!" She whined, Kisame kissed her passionately, one of his hands slipping down her waist, in between her thighs. She flinched from contact, as he slipped a finger in her. "N-Not here, Kisame- s-someone might see-" She whimpered under him. Kisame kissed her, slipping his tongue in, getting a moan from her.

Kisame pulled his fingers out and licked them. "Yum.." He said, savoring the taste on his finger. "Mind if I could get some more later?" she blushed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now, clean off." She shook her head, as Kisame turned the water off.

"T-There's no way I'm going to risk someone seeing me naked!" She exclaimed, before Someting was thrown on her. She looked up, confused and curious, Kisame standing out of the stall in a dry, clean towel, still licking his index finger.

"Wear that- I'll take you shopping to get you what you need." Kisame said walking over and helping her put his Akatsuki cloak on. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the bathhouse and to his room.

(Back with Jiriya)(After chapter funny)

"What the fuck, she's gone AGAIN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Astro Chocolate**

Chapter 4

_The New Partner_

* * *

tHANKS FOR REVIEWS!

**Twinkers4: **In Chapter 3, Jiriya was afraid that Kisame might harm Kara- but, as we know- they've got something going on.

* * *

"Come on, Baby, give it all you've got." Hidan sneered, swing gently from side to side in front of Kara. She smiled, bending over a bit.

"Ooooh Hidan-Kun, come over here!" She cooed, looking up at him not budging. She got teary-eyed, and sad, the rest of the Akatsuki watched. "Y-You don't like me, do you, Hidan-San?!" She cried tears that seemed almost too real to be true. "I-I guess it was all for nothing then- those nights alone at the hotel where we made-love...Did you pretend to scream my name, Hidan-San?" Hidan blushed heatedly.

"Good Job, Kara-Chan!" Deidara rooted, as Hidan sighed and walked away. But not before pulling him to her,

"You'll be the one screaming MY name if that ever happens." Hidan whispered seductively in her ear.

"Don't kid yourself. Your love is for Jashin. Hurry up or you'll miss your daily prayers." Kara said bluntly, before shoving him away.

The aim of the training, was to make the opponent blush. The practice was on what charm she used affected what type of guy. And singe there were 9 of them, it was completely random. She had charmed Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, and Itachi. Now, Deidara was up next, and stood up his position, before standing like stone. She giggled cutely, pulling out a sexy but adorable pose.

"Aren't I a piece of art work, Dei-Kun? Don't you want to make me beautiful?" Deidara had a nose-bleed and passed out. 5 down- Kakuzu was up next. She pulled out a handful of yen, fanning herself with it. "I-Its so hot out here! Would you like to come cool off with me, Kakuzu-San?" He crossed his arms. She used a transformation jutsu and was wearing a bikini made of yen. She pushed her boobs up a bit, making them bounce slightly. "Kakuzu-San, do you think this bikini looks good on me?" He blushed slightly. Next- Sasori- a fairly easy opponent. She transformed into Sakura Haruno, doing a sexy pose in a starry bikini. "How do I look, Sasori-Kun?" Sasori swayed back and forth, before fainting and falling back onto the ground. She went through the other two quick, but had a tough time with the Akatsuki Leader, Pein.

She poured a bottle of water on herself, and flipped her hair- that got him- or was it the bikini she wore? Who cared, she had finished. Kisame picked her up from behind. She laughed as he smiled. "You did great!" He commented, kissing her lovingly. He put her down and went over to Sasori, holding out her hand.

"Pay up." She said, making him grumble and pull out his wallent, slapping twelve-thousand yen into her hand. She smiled charmingly. "Thanky- you!" She purred, walking back to Kisame.

"Kara-Chan, I got this cute outfit for you!" Hidan yelled, showing off a cosplay outfit. She blushed. "And, Pein is giving you a mission! But you gotta wear this and come contacts. We have to do your make up too." She nodded, happy, about her first mission.

**&% **Sound Village **%&**

Orochimaru walked through the long, twisting hallways., before suddenly bumping into someone. "Damn it, Kabuto!" He snarled, getting up, but stood there. A clone of himself- stood in front of him. They let out an irritated hiss at him, picking up Orochimaru by the collar of his shirt, before throwing him asaid like a old and worn rag doll. Orochimaru fell, but got back up. "Who in the hell- WHAT in the hell are you?" The imposter sneered evilly, putting their hands on their hips, shifting their weight to their right leg, but they were silent. "What are you, mute?" They only sneered, but Orochimaru got up and shook them violently. "Answer me, damn it!" They suddenly punched him in the stomach and began choking him, that killing intent sparkling in their snake-like yellow eyes. But suddenly, it vanished, and they looked- lifeless- releasing their hold on his neck. They suddenly, dissolved intorainbow butterflies, and vanished. "Motherfucker!" Orochimaru snarled, chasing after the butterflies, that lead him outside. They regrouped into a girl, standing at the entrance of the Sound Village. He stopped. "Kara-Chan?"

She looked back, her hands behind her back, She turned sideways, smiling charmingly. "Oi- Orochimaru- right?" Orochimaru scame to a full stop. "I don't know if you're the one who came to my house with flowers- but I'm sure you're name is Orochimaru."

"...Um...y-yeah, I think that was me- Sorry about that." she smiled.

"Its ok! Mind if I ask you something?" She chirped.

"S-Shoot."

"Why'd you kill of my parents?" He stiffened, as she stood there, waiting for a reply.

"T-They were in the way." She giggled.

"Wow! not a very good excuse!" She said. Jumping down. "Well- Here I come!" She yelled, before delievering a 22-combo technique on his ass, before pounding him into the ground. She stoop up, smiling. "Whoa, what a work out!" She leaved over him as he lay on the floor, unable to move. "I posioned you with a special concoction of mine- you'll be laying there for an hour or so-" She got on her knees and kissed him on the forehead. "That's- for the flowers." She said, smiling, as she stood back up. "I hope- you heal up quick! I'm looking forward to fighting you soon." She walked on out, turning around, and flicking a picture at him. "And just for your viewing pleasure- a picture of a new transformation I'm working on! Send me comments, ok?" She giggled, vanishing from sight, as the photo landed on his chest. He lifted his head to see it was a panty shot photo, and passed out.

**&% **Akatsuki Base **%&**

She sat in Itachi's room, reading some of his magazines with him, taking a sip of hot tea. "Sweet dumpling?" Itachi offered, having left the room to go get a snake.

"I've never tried one before-"

"Well, nows a good time to start." Itachi smirked, eating on of a stick with three on it. "Mm- Try one." He said, offering her one off his. She bit it and pulled it off the stick, chewing it, before coughing. "Don't like it?"

"It's too sweet!" She said. "How can you stomach stuff like that?"

"You get used to it." Itachi said simply. "I hope Kisame doesn't get back soon- you're fun to hang out with."

"That's such a mean thing to say, Itachi-San!" Kara said, making him laugh and ruffle her hair. Kisame came in, clearing his throat.

"Hey." Kisame greeted, Kara jumping to her feet and glomping him. "Hello?"

"Missed you." She said, grabbing his hand. "Kisame, let's fight!"

"What?"

"I wanna try out a new move I saw today!" She smiled. "Come help me, please?" Kisame grinned slightly, nodding. Outside, she transformed, and summoned up a scroll, activating it. "Scroll Summoning, '5 Savage Beasts'." She giggled, as there was a puff of smoke and there were 5 of her. They all smiled.

"Good, Kara!"

"But I'm not done yet!" They said, before changing into 5 huge wolves. They growled, and attacked him, barking. They attack from each side.

"Y-a-m-i!" She said, with each attack, sending Kisame into the Air, the last clone jumped up, growling. "MYami Migoto Cyclone! _Beautiful darkness cyclone!_" The wolf seemed to grin, before getting out its claws, and dashing at him as he hung in the air, 28 times, before Kisame fell back to earth, as did Kara in her form. The clones vanished and she stood there. "How- did I do?"

"Excellent." She looked to see Pein, who was smirking, she smiled happily, sparkles in her eyes.

"You really think so, Pein-Sama?" She asked.

"Where did you see that, exactly?"

"Oh- I saw this kid named Naruto do this 'Uzumaki Barrage' thing- I edited it, but the credit goes to him." She said. "Oh- and I did the ending blow too- he only did one kick- I added something my Uncle taught me." She said, Kisame standing behind her.

"She's very bright as you can see, Leader-Sama. She's friendly and spirited- she'd be excellent for carrying out information collecting missions." Pein nodded.

"She's very cute too- making seducting to get information possible- She can join." She jumped up and down happily.

"Oh yey!" She smiled.

"You can be paired up with with wither Zetsu, Tobi, or myself. "Pein offered. Kara thought about it.

"Why not JKisame?"

"Kisame is with Itachi. Zetsu and Tobi are temporarily paired." Pein explained.

"O-Ok- Then Zetsu-San!" Kara smiled, hugging Kisame.

"Its decided then- you'll go on your first mission with your new partner tomorrow." Pein said. "I expect you up bright and early tomorrow- your room is across from Zetsu's, at the ent of the hall." Kara bowed.

"Thank you." Pein vansihed and Kisame smiled.

"I'm happy for you." Was all he could say- trying to go get mad- that she was paired with someone else, other than him. He hugged him.

"Silly Kisame! This won't effect us at all, ok?" Kara said, kissing him on the cheek, having to jump on her tip-toes to do so. He smirked, nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Astro Chocolate_**

Chapter 5

_Jealousy and Confessions_

* * *

**&% **Kisame's Room **%&**

He slammed his fist on his desk, horrfied and shocked. She'd been paired with Zetsu- that was, quite possible, the worst pairing. What if Zetsu ate her? An image popped into his Hed of Zetsu holding her, hissing, opening his fmouth to reveal vampire-like fangs, as he drew closer to her neck...

"KISAME!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kisame yelled, falling out of his desk chair and on to the floor. Itachi stood over him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kisame, he's just her mission partner." Itachi said, emotionless. Kisame jumped to his feet.

"But what if he EATS HER?! Ever thing about THAT?! NO! Because you're GAY! You don't have to worry about a small child who can't really take care of themself!" Kisame cried. "It's fucking depressing!"

"Shut up, Kisame." Itachi said simply. "My sexual status does not need to be dragging into the emotional imbalance of your own straightness." He spat cooly. "Now stop crying- you're being such a pussy right now." Kisame sniffed. "Ok- you can at kleast- Try and see her off- ok?" Kara came into the room, smiling.

"Kisame, kisame!" She chimmed happily, hugging him. "It's my first Akatsuki Mission! I'm so excited!" Itachi just stared at Kisame, who saw this. The Hoshigaki swallowed, twitching a smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Kara. You got accepted-"

"But- you don't sound happy..." Kara said.

"It's just that- I'm very reluctant to leave you in Zetsu's hands. I'm just- worried-" Kisame admitted. Kara pulled him down and pecked him on the cheek.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Kisame!" She giggled, putting on her straw hat, pawing at the jingle bell on it. "Well, I'm going to the Rain Village! If you need me, you've got my cell number- ok?" Kisame nodded, as she waved and left. He sighed, Itachi looking from the doorway to him.

"You're such a pussy, Kisame. I'm ashamed to be partnered up with you." Itachi said bluntly.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sure your little brother is ashamed of the places where you touch him!" Kisame yelled as Itachi walked out of the room. Itachi stopped, glaring at Kisame over his shoulder.

"What the fuck did you say?" Itachi demanded.

"I said you like things that go bump in the night." Kisame muttered.

"Tch- weak come back, Kisame."

**&% **Outskirts of the Rain Village **%&**

Zetsu sat down in the tall, knee-high grass. "Zetsu-San, are you alright?" Kara questioned kindly.

"I can't go in." He said simply.

"Why not?"

"I'll get noticed too easily-" She frowned.

"So-"

"I will stay here and keep an eye on you from a safe distance- if something goes wrong, I'll come out." He said, looking at the village. "Off with you." She nodded, walking off towards the village- suddenly feeling very restless. She stopped and went back to Zetsu , kissing him on the forehead tenderly.

"May Amaterasu be with you, Zetsu-San." She smiled, before walking off, feeling better. She pulled out an amulet with her middle name engraved in it, kissing it, wishing herself protection. She soon found the informant- "Are you- Mako-San?" She asked kindly, a woman with short, straight, black hair looked up from her cup of hot tea.

"Who wants to know?" The woman demanded grouchily. Kara took of her straw hat, holding it against her stomach, as she bowed, before standing up.

"My name is Kara-Chan-" Kara introduced herself. "I'd like- to ask you some questions about Orochimaru." Kara whispered, that warm smile still on her face, making Mako chuckle.

"Sure- but you'll HAVE to give me something in return." Mako said, pointing to her hair, winking. "You're hair's beautiful- mind if I 'adjust' it?"

"It seems- we've come to an agreement." Kara said, sitting down next to the informant, who pulled out a bottle of thick gel.

When Kara returned to Zetsu, the bottom of the bangs that outlines her face, were dyed a magenta purple color, Zetsu standing up. She handed a manilla envelop to him. "What the hell happened to your hair?"

"You don't like it?"

"Not really-"

"Well- If it wasn't for my getting my hair dyed, we wouldn't have gotten our information. So just- relax- ok?" She smiled cutely. "Now let's get back to the base." Zetsu nodded and they headed out.

**& % &**

She panted lightly, her face flushed. "Mmn- K-Kisame-"

The door sealed tight with chakra to prevent Itachi from entering, any other doors locked. She flinched her blush deepening, a warmth twisting inside her stomache, her fingers tangled in Kisame's hair. She inhaled sharply, shuddering, as there was a strange sensation- a combination of pain and pleasure. Kisame sat back, licking his lips. "Delicious." He whispered softly, kissing her. "You taste good." He complimented her. She sat on the bed, blushing in embarrasment , sitting there, nude. She covered herself when he had pulled out from his meal. "What's wrong?"

"I'm-" She blushed, shutting her eyes tightly. She wasn't pretty at all, and he wanted to do this with her? She cried, as Kisame knelt in front of her, shirt-less. "Don't look at me! I'm not pretty!"

"Don't say that, Kara!" Kisame exclaimed, pulling her hands away from her body- tking away her cover. "You're beautiful."

"How can you say that?!"

"Because you're my girlfriend and the only person I'd ever do this with." He said honestly. "I don't care what anyone else thinks- to me, you're gorgeous." Kisame kissed her. "I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Kisame." They kissed and he wrapped her up in his cloak, getting on his bed, and pulling her aginst him, letting her rest her head on his chest. He closed his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder to sleep. Kara silently frowned- if her Uncle knew- what would he do? She closed her eyes and fell victim to the Sandman and his sleeping sand.


End file.
